My Heart's Deepest Desire
by MrsAddams
Summary: My first FanFic. :   How young Morticia started creating her inner world of lust and love, hoping for it to come true someday. Rated M just in case.


**This is my first Fan Fic ever, so please, forgive any of my unexperienced writing skills. :) I just felt like contributing something myself and this is my first attempt at it. I wanted to write a story of a young Morticia, of how she's starting to discover her deepest desires and her purposes of life. What's inside her and what she expects from life. Any reviews and/or constructive criticism are very welcome!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Addams Family or any of its characters.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>There was still some time left before the clock would finally declare that it is now – the midnight. Staring blankly at a piece of furniture, she was sitting in her room, all by herself. Just like every evening at the very same time.<p>

Her stare could easily be mistaken for an empty one and her vacant eyes looked lost in the space and time. No one would ever imagine the amount of stuff going through her head. Same old things, same as every day. But the meaning of those, for that matter…calling them irrelevant, that would be underestimating 's why they would always stay just there, in that mysterious little place, as only she could understand them and only she could appreciate them. And it would remain this way, if it wasn't for this mysterious evening, when a sudden hit of intense lustful feelings, that were just dying to come out and manifest in the outer world, made her do something she has never done before. Put her deepest desires into words.

As she picked up a pen, her soul was starting to rapidly pour everything out, without her even being able to control it. Her inner world was slowly taking a form and with every word written, everything was getting more and more intense…

»_I search for something passionate and deep. I search for a man who will look into my eyes, who will look into my heart, who will look into my soul…and be able to see beyond it all. As I am writing this tonight, I beg with all my love and all my lust…oh dark forces, join your powers tonight and hear my request…_

_I dream of__ him every night. He only lives in my mind, but my whole body shivers everytime I think of him. This handsome, erotic and passionate man that I've created inside me. My perfect companion, everything I wish for in this lifetime._

_With every breath I take, I am __hoping for him to come to me someday. To find him in reality, a living creature. To merge with him and love him forever. I've never yet felt such passion and lust in my enitre life. And this exact erotic moment that I dream of all the time, it's haunting me, it's spinning in my head like a film over and over again and I cannot get enought of it… _

…_c__ome close to me. Take me in your arms. Hold me, press me against the wall. Be rough, be nice. Be gentle, be harsh.  
>Praise my body, praise me. Make me feel your love. Touch me with your lips, touch me with your hands. Dominate me every way you can.<br>Throw me on the bed. Climb on top of me. Tear my dress apart. Make love to every single part of me. Make love to my sacred place.  
>G<em>_ive me the thrill, give me the __ecstasy__. Make me your woman and I'll make you my man. Let me satisfy your thirst, as I__ glide on your body,  
>breathe on your skin, kiss on your lips. Feel my warmth, taste my tongue. Watch me how I crawl down. Cherish my being, look into my eyes as<br>I give you the pleasure. Pull me towards you, lose control. It's only you and me, us, together, tonight. Follow the lustful wish, sit me in your lap,  
>press your body against mine, hug me with your arms, enter me with your force, enter me real deep… Lay down on me, thrust me with all your strenght,<br>give me everything you've got. Your energy flows through my body and mixes with mine. I am all yours now. P__ress down on my chest,  
>make me hard to breathe, make me glad to be. Listen to my body, stare at me with flames in your eyes. Push me even higher, make me want to explode.<br>I can feel the sweet taste of climax coming towards me.W__atch me as I slowly reach the top, watch me with pride and beauty in your eyes,  
>then let go…come and join me. Look me in the eyes, once again, as we are <em>_travelling through__another dimension. __Our minds connect, our souls unite.__  
>H<em>_old me tight, hold me like there's no tomorrow. Hug me, kiss me, love me. Forever_.«

She lifts the pen up, holds it firmly in her hand and then puts it down on the desk. There is now a complete sense of thrill in her mind. As if everything would've really happened right now and for real. She has never felt like this before. A powerful feeling of contentedness accompanies her, and tonight it is not revolting, just extremely pleasurable.

The loud sound of the clock breaks the silence, as it strikes midnight. She almost feels like Cinderella, but as everything in her life - in reverse. As she hopes that within the sound of midnight, her magic is only beginning.


End file.
